


My Dragon Is Better Than Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, M/M, Other, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a dragon and James is a prince suffering from a nasty case of Stockholm Syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dragon Is Better Than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out my hard drive and found this. Probably won't do any editing but it was a fun writing exercise.

They came for him in the night. 

His dragon was gone, flown away on James whim for exotic foods, and there was no one there to keep them from entering. They spoke in the language of man, one James hadn't used in years. It felt heavy and uncomfortable on his ears, and even more so on his lips when he tried to protest. 

The knights ignored his anger and his pleading, taking him away and leaving nothing but their smell behind. 

They threw him in a lavish room in the highest tower in the castle, hard cut stone poorly disguised with ugly fabrics and portraits. It was nothing like the cold and crisp colors of his home, and James missed the bright gems that made up the ceiling of his cave, the way the sun would shine through them and bathe the chambers in light. He missed the golden trinkets and the soft furs, and above all he missed the huge black dragon with eyes as red as blood and a wingspan wider than the castle itself, who had a laugh that sounded like grey metal on stone and a softness unrivaled by any man. 

Rumors spread through the kingdom that he had been enchanted, and James did his best to be civil with the guards. Eventually, the queen started to visit him, and he was let out into the garden as long as he was accompanied by several guards. James strove to gain their trust, waiting for the men to let down their guard. He had a chance several months into his imprisonment, and he took it, running from the garden and dodging commoners on his way through the plaza. A groundkeeper by the market gate caught him though, grabbing James' arm and holding him until his company could catch up. 

His mother cried when he made it back to his room, and James ignored her, no longer interested in pretending. He just wanted to go home. 

Seasons of boring meetings and etiquette passed before the King declared James fit to begin training for the throne, and he was paraded out into the city, whispers of a broken dragon curse and a strong future king following him wherever he was forced to go. James ignored the words, keeping his eyes on the sky for any glint of black scales. 

It was at such an event that James found himself one day in late spring, slouching in his throne and watching the sky, ignoring the nobles fighting below him in a vain attempt to win his favor. 

He couldn't care less about the loyalties of men. 

Eventually there was a victor, and James only half listened as the man was led up to their booth. What did catch his attention was when the knight knelt before him - him, not his father or mother, but him - and declared his loyalty. James almost snapped at him, angry that a knight dare claim him as his possession, before he looked up. 

The knight was oddly familiar, with huge shoulders and dark skin covered in scars. His golden eyes flashed a deep, bloody red, and James laughed. He laughed and accepted the knight's offering, running away with him in the night. 

He would recognize his dragon anywhere.


End file.
